


Something to Hold

by PaperPrince



Series: Hux Hux Baby [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars - The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Hux-centric, Idiots in Love, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Little bit of Matt/Techie, M/M, Minor Clan Techie (Dredd)/Matt the Radar Technician, Minor Techie/Mitaka, Misuse of the Force, Possession, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Slow Romance, Stuffed Toys, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Virgin Armitage Hux, Virgin Kylo Ren, Wet Dream, cat not deamon though, pillow doll, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: In which General Hux accidentally ends up with a full size Kylo Ren pillow, and Supreme Leader Kylo Ren ends up finding out about it.





	1. Prologue: The Unfortunate Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux pays the price for ignoring his kitty,

 The last thing General Hux wanted to come home to after a double shift was a massacre.

And yet there it was, his bed covered in white fluff and black scraps, where just this morning had been his most treasured possession. And in the middle of all the mess, his cat Millicent lying asleep in the middle of it all. A ginger monster resting among the carnage, the destruction she had wrought.

Hux swore and raced towards the bed hoping the damage was not as bad as it seemed.

It was worse. The plushy had been repaired several times before but this time his injuries were far too great. Hux blinked and resisted the sudden urge to cry. It was just a thing. A toy.

Milly opened her eyes as he approached the bed. Unconcerned about her crime she smiled at him like the minx she was and gestured for him to come pet her. If she could talk, Hux imagined she would tell him welcome home, ask him about his day, and tell him about the monster she had defeated. 

Despite his heartbreak Hux gave in and pet Milly, even scratched behind her ears and got out her toys to play with her. She was only a cat after all. And cats didn’t know better. Didn’t do it on purpose, didn’t know better.  He quickly checked her over for injuries and found none. Hux blamed himself and adjusted his schedule, making sure to allow more time to spend with his cat in the evenings and the morning so she didn’t get bored again and cause more destruction.

Hux chuckled sadly and spoke to his cat. “Maybe I should have called you Kylo. He wrecks things too.”

Once Millicent was tired of playing and they were both fed, Hux returned to the mess in his room and stared at the sad remains of Darthy his bedtime companion. A soft cuddly version of a man who at one time had been the scariest person in the galaxy.

Hux sighed as he tidied up. It wasn’t poor Millicent’s fault. The toy was old and delicate, the black velvet worn thin and turned grey. He should have remembered to close the door to his bedroom or hidden Darthy away before leaving for work.


	2. The Holonet is Full of Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux does some shopping

As bedtime grew close, Hux sat on his bed, biting his lip and trying to think. He couldn't sleep without Darthy, as much as he loathed to admit it. But it was not as if he could simply order another doll. They hadn’t been on the market for years. A decade or two probably. Supreme Leader Snoke had encouraged them to admire newer heroes within the Order and not look back at the faded glory of the Empire. Technically they were different organisations after all. Besides Darth Vader’s legacy had been somewhat tarnished in the outer rim by rumours his children were Republic Royalty and had fought against him and the Empire.

He picked up a pad and decided to try the holonet anyway. Maybe he could find someone desperate for credits willing to part with their doll. Educational, cheap to make and popular this toy had made lots of younglings into superior officers.

An hour later and Hux had had no luck with his search.

Hux had found listings for a Vader blanket, mug, teapot and nightlight but no cuddly Vaders.

Truthfully he was unsurprised. The doll was a rare collectable, the one thing he had managed to bring with him from his home world Arkanis. Toys were rarely given to children as the Empire crumbled. During his childhood they had struggled to provide the basics food, warmth, oxygen let alone something as frivolous as a toy.

Hux had treasured his doll but it was unlikely that others had done the same. He still remembered how messy and unsanitary his bunkmates at the academy had been. Hux put his pad down. Even if he could find one second hand he was unsure if it would be sanitary.  

Hux finished his tea and was about to place a bid on the Vader teapot when he saw and ad offering a personalised pillow doll, with any holo-star or celebrity desired upon it.

Hux paused. He wasn’t entirely sure what a pillow doll was but assumed it sounded like it sounded. A doll made out of pillows. Or a doll shaped pillow. Either way it sounded close enough.

While a pillow didn’t have a soft black cape or fluffy belly like his Vader doll had, in many ways it would be similar. Hux had used his doll as a pillow on many occasions, the doll being softer than the so called pillows provided at the academy.

And besides the advertisement promised to customise the pillow to his desire.

Hux clicked the link and wrote the seller a message, taking care not to use his personal account but a proxy his half-brother Techie had set up for him. The last thing he needed was the entire ship knowing he slept with a toy in his arms. Thankfully the seller was online. He was anxious to return to his usual routine.

 **StarKiller2:** I want a pillow. You can do anything right? That’s what the ad says

 **Radar69:** …Yes. What do you have in mind? It will take a few days to make.

 **StarKiller2:** You know of Darth Vader right?

 **Radar69:** No. Is he in that new dubstep band?

Hux laughed and wondered what they were teaching at the academy these days. Everyone knew of Vader, his life bloody and tragic.

 **StarKiller2:** Stars no. Didn’t you take history?

 **Radar69:** I did the culinary course with the girls.

 **StarKiller2:** Of course.

 **Radar69:** Do you have a holo image?

 **StarKiller2:** No. The previous Supreme Leader destroyed them all.

 **Radar69:** I can’t help then.

 **Radar69:** Sorry.

Hux swore. He had assumed it was more than just a print on a pillow, something artistic, the seller was charging a lot after all. He could try looking elsewhere. But it would take longer. This seller happened to be on his ship and that would reduce the delivery time dramatically.

 **StarKiller2:** Please! He looks similar to a knight of Ren. Dressed in Black with a helmet covering his face. It doesn’t have to be perfect.

 **Radar69:** Ah. I can do that. The Supreme Leader Ren is a popular pillow! I have them premade on my shop. I can get it to you by tomorrow.  I will send you my account details. Send credits and I will send you a place to meet.

 **StarKiller2:** I do not want a pillow with the Supreme leader’s face on it.

 **StarKiller2:** That seems disrespectful.

Hux added just in case Kylo was somewhere spying on him.

 **Radar69:** Don’t worry. I understand. I have masked ones available. It’s an older style but still popular. Most of the ship have them. Do you want one that talks?

 **StarKiller2:** Talks? You can make a pillow talk?

Hux asked confused and intrigued.

 **Radar69:** Yes. Standard phrases. “I am proud of you. You have done well.” That sort of thing. You push a button in his belly.

 **StarKiller2:** And it sounds like Ren?

 **Radar69:** Yes. It’s easy to do with a voice changer. Like in his mask.

 **StarKiller2:** I see. This is extra?

Darthy had never said anything like that. Not even when he had survived a vicious beating or gotten top marks. Stars even Kylo Ren never said anything like that. Not when he built Starkiller or rescued Kylo from the snow. In fact no one had ever said anything like that to Hux. It would be nice. He assumed.

 **Radar69:** Usually yes. I have a deluxe pillow readymade that a trooper never collected. Died in battle before it was finished. You can have it for €xxx

 **StarKiller2:** Deal

In a matter of minutes Hux had transferred not a small sum of credits. Of course it wasn’t until the seller sent in return a location to pick up the pillow that Hux realised his problem. He couldn’t be seen getting this in public. Especially when it was a pillow doll of arch nemesis Kylo Ren.

Thankfully he had someone else he could ask to go in his place.

With a smile he commed Techie Hux.

 

 


	3. Delivery Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Matt and Techie for all those fans :)

Techie adored his big brother Hux, and it was a pleasant surprise to be contacted by him, as the General was so busy and found it understandably difficult to make time for family.

He didn’t usually have time speak to Techie apart from their weekly sleepovers when Techie would come over and they would eat candy and ice cream. And Hux would complain about Kylo Ren and the other officers he worked with. When Hux was really stressed he would open up a bottle of their father’s best wine for them to share.

Techie was half asleep when he heard his comm flash and beep; seeing his brother’s name he answered promptly, worried there was some emergency.

“Hux what’s wrong? Do we need to evacuate the ship?” He asked pulling on his favourite yellow jumper and trying to find his boots.

“What? Oh stars it’s late. I’m sorry. Everything’s fine with the ship. I just wanted to ask a favour.” Hux said sounding apologetic.

Techie smiled. “You need my help?” He asked pleased that Hux had come to him. “Anything for you General.” He said resisting the conditioning to salute.

* * *

 

His mission as Techie understood it was simple. Hux needed him to pick up something very important, something Hux swore was not a dangerous animal or a bomb or weapon of any kind. Hux had been cagey about what exactly Techie was picking up, but he was used to Hux being dramatic and stupidly secretive.

No, Techie didn’t mind being an errand boy at all. But what did make him mad was that Hux didn’t mention that Techie would be picking up said mysterious item from an insanely hot guy.

Techie stared at the tall blond glasses clad hunk who had introduced himself as Mattie and promptly forgot what he meant to be doing.

“Do you come here often?” Techie asked licking his lips before realising this was a stupid question. They were standing in one of the maintenance corridors, various pipes and wiring surrounding them. No one came down here except maintenance and droids.

Thankfully Mattie laughed and the ice was broken. “You’re cute. Totally different than you sounded last night. I’m surprised you need this.” Mattie said gesturing to the large duffle bag in his hands.

Techie bit his lip and cursed inwardly. _Hux hadn’t said he’d be picking up something heavy._ Techie looked up at Matt who towered over him, maybe if he played his cards right he’d be able to get Mattie to carry it for him. Except Hux hadn’t wanted it delivered to his quarters for a reason. Techie looked at the bulging bag and hoped it wasn’t a dead body in there.

“You alright Techie?” Mattie asked, looking at him mildly concerned and damn wasn’t didn’t he say his name so good.

Techie nodded. “I’m fine.” He said reaching for the bag which was surprisingly light. “Is it all there?” He asked concerned.

Mattie laughed again but not unkindly. “Of course. Check if you want. He is perfect. I think you’ll be pleased.”

“Him? Techie spit out before he could stop himself.

Mattie frowned. “You are StarKiller2 right?” He said reaching for the bag again.

Techie held onto the bag handle, afraid of going back to Hux without it.

“StarKiller2 is my friend. He asked me to pick it up for him, he’s um very shy. He wouldn’t tell me what the package contained though. ”

“Ahhh. That makes a lot of sense. I didn’t think you were the sort of person to want a Kylo pillow husband, I mean you are clearly a General Hux fan what with your hair and everything. I make those as well if you’re interested, though it is a bit niche.” He said his words going over Techie’s head.

“A Kylo pillow Husband?” He said. Stars, Hux must be lonelier than he had thought. And secretly in love with Supreme Leader Ren.  His poor brother. It all made sense now.


	4. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux finally meets his new bedtime companion, which to his shock is much more grown up than his last teddy bear...

Hux sat on his bed ready to meet his new bedtime companion. The night before had been terrible, with Hux unable to get his usual five hours with nothing soft and comforting in his arms.

It wasn’t Hux’s usual bedtime yet but after two cups of tea and a day old scone, Hux was finally free of work and able to have a proper look at this doll he had brought. He’d changed into his pyjamas already eager to look at the doll he had put away in his room earlier.

Before Techie had come over, Hux had assumed he’d have to sit through an hour or so of semi-pleasant conversation with his sibling before being able to open the package but Techie had delivered his new toy with the utmost efficiency. In fact they’d barely exchanged any words before his brother had rushed off to meet a new friend for dinner. For some reason Techie had been unable to look him properly in the eyes, a problem with the cybernetics perhaps. Despite his oddness Hux was pleased Techie seemed to be making friends at last even if it meant he had less time for him.

His mind returning to the standard issue First Order gym bag in front of him, Hux reached to undo the zipper.

Hux had assumed his new toy would be similar to his last doll. His assumption had been incorrect.

Hux stared at the so called doll. It was definitely pillow shaped. And large. Very very large. Despite the large price tag Hux had imagined it would be small, and roughly the same size as his cat. This seemed almost as tall as the real Supreme leader Ren!

Hux carefully unfolded the pillow from its bag and laid it out on his bed. To his dismay it seemed to take up an entire side of his queen sized bed. Still he could always put it up against the cold wall or use it as a barrier to stop himself rolling off the bed, every now and then he’d fall out when some inexperienced officer on the night shift was rough with the steering.

Moving closer to the bed Hux turned up the brightness in his room. It seemed he had bought a very large rectangular pillow with a cartoonish imagine of Kylo Ren on the front. Thankfully this Kylo Ren was wearing his mask. It was not quite what he had expected.

But in many ways it was what the seller had promised. A pillow doll was very strange sort of doll indeed. Hux couldn’t understand how this thing was popular at all.

Hux noted this cartoon Kylo was dressed in neater newer robes than the real one wore and tight black trousers and boots. Hux stared at the Kylo sketch. Was his chest really so large or was it just the way he was drawn?

It seemed almost indecent, having Supreme Leader Ren lying on his bed like this.

And then Hux turned the pillow over.

And stars the other side was worse.

Hux prayed to the gods of his home world that Techie had not opened the bag and sneaked a peak at this. _This_ Kylo was definitely indecent, wearing very little beside his helmet and a small black pair of black boxers with a red hem, his large hairless chest and stomach uncovered.

Hux hardly knew where to look. Kylo’s chest was _padded_. Giving him a very impressive set of not tits. There was also a rather impressive six-pack and love hearts around his head and Hux regretted not asking more questions of the seller, and choosing one originally designed for someone else. Someone it seemed who had had a massive crush on the Supreme leader.

Of everyone on this ship Hux probably knew Kylo best of everyone, and the Kylo he knew was not like this at all. He was messy and not at all handsome or sexy. Hux couldn’t help but laugh a little, as he realised he initially asked for a Vader pillow doll. Which would have been way worse.

Feeling tired Hux picks up the pillow to evaluate it further, to his regret it was soft and fluffy, perfect for cuddling if it weren’t for Kylo’s stupid masked head.

Hux is tempted to put the smutty pillow in his closet and forget about it. But what was the use of a pillow in his closet? It wasn’t like he could simply get rid of it or return it to the seller. No he’d have to burn the thing or chop it into small bits and sneak it into the trash compacter. Either idea dangerous and likely to end up with Hux being caught and exposed as some weirdo who has a crush on Supreme Leader Ren. (Not that he does have a crush).

Tired Hux turns off the lights and rests his head against one of those manly tits and marvels at the softness. It feels just as he imagines a real one would.

Lying down makes it more difficult to see the ridiculous and sinful image. Hux closes his eyes as well and then it’s almost like a regular pillow. Besides he sleeps with the lights off anyway. Once he’s in bed he won’t be able to see the ridiculous pillow. And no one has to know. No one knows besides Techie and he swore he didn’t look in the bag.

Really the only sensible thing to do is keep it and use it.

Hux puts his arms around Kylo’s middle and squeezes.

“Give me your weapon.” The voicebox inside Kylo suddenly growls startling Hux.

Hux feels his face turn red but he presses Kylo’s middle again keen to hear what else Kylo has to say. “I need you… inside me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do really love feed back, so feel free to comment <3


	5. Something Small and Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've been thinking about Techie and Matt. So I wrote a little bit of Techie/Mitaka (sorry fans)

It was only after he had gotten back to his small shared quarters that Techie realised with a pang of regret so hard it practically kicked him in the bollocks that he had not asked the handsome Matt for his personal comm details.

He collapsed onto the end of his roommate Mitaka’s bed with a groan, causing the other officer to put down his datapad and look down at him concerned. “Bad day was it? Did you get that problem fixed?” Mitaka asked referring to the mysterious quest Techie had mentioned before dashing out in the middle of a game of strip poker. Mitaka scooted down the bed towards in his underwear, a short pink vest and shorts.  He rubs Techie’s shoulders soothingly and encourages him to talk about it.

Techie sighed again and leant into his touch. Mitaka was such a sweetheart, it was just such a shame he had such a tiny unsatisfying cock.

Techie ran a hair through his long hair and leant across to the shelf where they kept their strong drink and poured them both a small glass. “No, that all went smoothly.” He reassured his friend handing him a glass. “No I bumped into a guy. Handsome in a charming geeky way and built like a Stormtrooper.  He could probably lift both of us in each arm.” He said starting to day dream about all the things Matt could do to them.

“Damn, that’s hot.” Mitaka said sipping at his drink. Adding with a knowing look. “Was he nice? Interested? You got his number right?” He asked hopeful they could look him up on the holonet and stare at his insta-holos.

Techie shook his head distraught. “No. It stupidly didn’t occur to me to ask. He’s a Radar Engineer though. I know that much.”  

Mitaka smiled. “Well then I’m sure you’ll be able to look him up. You are after all the best hacker in the First Order.” He said squeezing Techie’s thigh, well aware what praise like that did to Techie who found himself hardening inside his uniform.

Techie glanced over at the clock, he still had hours until his next shift, plenty of time to look for Matt and well in the meantime Mitaka was amazing talented with his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly this is only a little bit smutty. And is Techie/Mitaka -friends with benefits (again sorry) Techie/Matt fans but don't lose hope. I might write more of the three of them.


	6. The Leader Ponders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoy

It takes about three days for Supreme Leader Ren to notice that something is seriously wrong with General Hux. There had been a niggling suspicion in his stomach that something was not right but it isn’t until the General smiles at him and glances away, his face turning a vulgar shade of red that matches his hair, that Kylo is fully aware of the problem.

Kylo’s first thought is that he must be planning something again. Treachery always smells of an autumn fire, but there is no hint of even the weakest embers. At least not coming from Hux. Kylo sends several of Hux’s rivals for reconditioning and decides to keep a close eye on Hux.

Watching him from the General’s seat on the bridge, Kylo notes there is a certain brightness to Hux’s eyes and less of a monumental weight upon his shoulders. He seems more rested. Less irritable and snappy. It’s like he’s had a personality transplant overnight. Or something.

It’s strange and weird. And would be understandable if Hux had been on shore leave or had some grand victory, but he hasn’t even had more time off recently. For the General to be suddenly happy and content means something probably not good. It’s Kylo’s duty to the order to investigate.

Kylo sends Hux to medical on some pretence of overdue check-up uncertain if he has been replaced by a droid or some sort of clone or even drugged.

The medics confirm that it is indeed his General. Perfectly healthy and normal.

Mystified and growing more and more irritated by his stupid smile, Kylo went to his quarters to meditate and figure out what was up with Hux.

They had been friends once, allies supporting each other against Snoke. But that had been before their falling out, long before Star killer had been completed.  

Thankfully a few years ago, when they were both on better terms Kylo had given Hux a gift, one that let him spy on the General, much like the Hux’s tracker belt.

Sitting on his bed in just his leggings, Kylo resorts to doing something he had promised himself he wouldn’t do this again, not after last time. Millicent was bound to be sent away if he caused another mess in the Generals quarters.

It was funny really. How Kylo was able to use the one person Hux trusted and adored most against him. His mind sought out Millicent, Hux’s non regulation cat. It was easy for him to take over her mind by now, having trained himself do so when she was just a kitten. In fact Milly seemed to think it was some sort of game, obeying his commands without resistance.

Kylo had given Millicent to Hux, when the Snoke had decided that his training in this aspect of the force was complete, not that Hux knew this. If he had, he would probably not have welcomed her into his cold quarters so, to protect himself from Kylo’s prying eyes.

Not that Kylo watched Hux often, just when it was necessary.

It takes Kylo a minute to adjust to his new view, it seemed Millicent was in the living room, on that Hux’s bubble gum pink sofa (which could change instantly to ice blue sofa to match the Generals cold demeanour).

Cat Kylo spends a few minutes investigating, but nothing seems to have changed since his last visit a few days ago. Kylo tries not to think about what he’d done last time he was possessing Millicent, but decides to investigate Hux’s bedroom again anyway, just to be safe. Of course following the incident Hux had decided to lock Millicent out of the bedroom.

Thank stars Kylo is a man (cat currently) or many talents. He misuses the force to open the door to Hux’s bedroom.

Kylo paused, his cat vision was not very good (something he should maybe tell Hux along with Millicent’s dislike for his cologne) but it seemed there was something new on Hux’s bed. Curiosity getting the better of himself, Kylo crept along the floor and jumped up onto the bed to inspect it.

A part of him expected Hux to have patched up the cuddly Vader he had found before, or replaced it with a new version. To his surprise Hux had replaced it with something completely different.

Sitting on Hux’s bed out in the open for anyone with the clearance or ingenuity to enter Hux’s quarters was one of those ridiculous love dolls that Matt, the president of the unofficial Kylo Ren’s fan club made.

Maybe someone else had broken into Hux’s quarters and left this there to incriminate the general. Of course no one knew that Kylo regularly snooped so what would have been the point of that?

Getting up Kylo walked over on four legs to the pillow to get a better look. Yep no, that was definitely a Kylo Ren pillow lover, his sexy toned body and mask clear as night.

Kylo purred, unable to laugh in his current cat body. He happened to know, since he had made Matt give him a cut of the profits, that those things were ridiculously expensive.

Kylo sat on the bed confused. Why would Hux buy one of those dolls when there were plenty of normal pillows available? Kylo swished Millicent’s big fluffy tail which helped him think.

Well Hux was a normal adult male, Hux must be in love with him. Simple. Of course the more he thought about it the more it made sense. They had grown closer over the years working together as co-commanders.  At one point they had spent many hours in the evenings after work playing cards and drinking whisky. It must have been then that Hux first fell, unable to resist Kylo’s handsome face.

Then of course they had fallen out, but still Hux’s love persisted. Why else would the General have risked his Life to come find him as star killer was crumbling. No wonder Hux had not forgiven him for that mess regarding the girl. Hux was probably under the foolish notion that Kylo fancied her or something. Well Kylo would fix it. But how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoy, I'd love to hear what you guys think


	7. No Grand Gestures

As shocking as the recent revelation, that General Hux of all people was in love with him was, Kylo had no clue how to proceed. He had never caught someone's romantic interest before. Never had someone fall for him as utterly and completely as Hux obviously had.

As a boy Ben had missed his chance of teenage experimentation, too busy learning to pilot ships and impress his father. He had thought himself an ugly awkward teen and had not fully understood the offers by the older pilots, still fresh faced youths themselves with cocky smiles to go drinking and gambling. He had distrusted them, their lustful minds and never gone to any of the dances despite his mother’ begging.

Later he had been surrounded by annoyingly good chaste Jedi who were always eager to nark on him to his uncle for the smallest infraction of the Jedi code. Ben had never had the urge to kiss any of them. Even if he had wanted them, they were dead now. As was his old life.

Kylo Ren had been too busy, too under Snoke’s thumb to consider his heart or his body in that regard.

Not that any in the First Order were aware of this, his personal life had always been mysterious and not to be discussed.

Kylo sat by the large viewport in his new quarters, staring at the stars and thinking. It had been weeks and still he had no plan. He had meditated, he had watched soppy Holo dramas, and he had read books about romance. None of it had been helpful.

There was very little guidance to be had about wooing Generals. Which was what Kylo had decided he wanted to do given the tingly feeling he now had whenever he saw Hux. It would be, he hoped, like the way things had been before when they had played games and drank whisky, except perhaps Hux would wear a gold band and sleep in his bed.

Kylo had had several ideas but no scenario, no grand gesture, he could imagine ended without him being stabbed by one of Hux's micro blades. The fact that the red head carried them at all, proved how weary and mistrustful his proud general was when it came to people let alone romance.

Part of his plan had been to try and discover Hux’s past lovers, in the hope he could extract useful information from them. Despite his extensive and secretive investigation into this the torture room was left unused.  There had been none.

A few officers Kylo had used the force on ventured to guess that Hux had no interest in such matters (though Kylo of course knew better). Lieutenant Mitaka, Kylo decided was very right in suggesting that Hux simply had high standards and was picky when choosing who to give himself too. Which while obviously enormously flattering, having practically been handed Hux’s heart it didn't help Kylo at all. 

Uncertain how to proceed with romancing someone as obviously fearful and awkward as Hux, Kylo had spent the last few weeks trying to improve their general working relationship. He had read his reports, attended meetings and participated in them. It had been exhausting. No wonder Snoke had always looked so sickly and pale.

It seemed to be working however. General Hux had taken notice and seemed pleased with the changes, no longer actively avoiding Kylo like the plague. Attending the dull dreary meetings filled with boring budgets and plans reminded Kylo just why Hux was the youngest General in the Order.

He was more than just a pretty face, he was clever and funny and just all round better than any others Generals. Kylo could see now that Snoke had forced their rivalry, for together they could rule the galaxy. Kylo just needed  a little time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I'm back with a bit of an update. Sorry this chapter isn't as funny as the previous ones. I had all sorts of plans such as Kylo showing up nude but wearing his fixed mask. No warning. Sits on Hux's bed ready to take him. But I didn't think it fit at all given how toxic their relationship is at the end of the last film. So Kylo needs to mend their working- friendship first.


	8. Pillow Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this Chapter isn't new but I went back and added a new chapter 5 about Techie

Hux had never slept better in his life. There was something very reassuring about having something so large and soft in his arms to cuddle as he drifted off to sleep. Unless he was called for an emergency he was finally able to sleep through an entire night peacefully. Though he had always sworn he only needed a few hours, he did feel better and more refreshed. After almost a month full rest Hux found his skin looked healthier, he snapped less often and he was brimming with new ideas.  He’d heard of how people on most planets slept 8 hours a night and having now tried it he could see why the medics on board recommended it. Not that General Hux planned to sleep his life away like his cat did.

His new pillow really was wonderful. A wise investment.

And well if he had occasionally looked at the side which showed Kylo Ren indecently well who was to know?

Speaking of Supreme Leader Kylo… Something had changed in him recently. Hux would never dare accuse him or anyone in the order of being _nice_ , but well it seemed as if he had finally decided to take interest in his new role and was finally actually leading.

Co-commander Kylo had always been actively involved in missions. But aside from them he had floated in and out of meetings and the training rooms destroying as much equipment as possible, expenses be damned. But this new leader Kylo was even more attentive to the needs of the First Order in a way not even leader Snoke had not been.

It was strange, it was interesting and it let Hux worry less and sleep a little bit more. If Hux found this new Kylo attractive in his new uniform (one that Kylo had designed himself) well that was no one else’s’ business.

                                                                               

* * *

 

Hux rolled his shoulders, releasing the tension of the day. He was curled up in his bedroom, wearing his best cotton pyjamas, one hand cupping a large and sadly almost empty glass of wine, while the other held his pillow Ky. In many ways pillow Ky is similar to Kylo Ren, expect he is of course just a pillow and not his irritable boss who loves to choke people.

Ky is vanilla scented, and just as soft as the day Hux had first got him, perfect for holding and sleeping with. And aside from one or two smutty phrases that still made him blush, his pillow said things that Hux had always secretly wanted someone to say. It was a satisfactory arrangement even if Hux now has to avoid the vanilla muffins they serve in the canteen. Hux finished his wine smirking at the lewd pillow image of Ky shirtless in front of him. Hux giggled drunkenly and pressed a finger to the soft nipple.

 

* * *

 

 

Supreme leader Kylo Ren was sitting on his bed it seemed.

Hux paused in surprise, staring at the real life flesh and blood man sitting on his bed. Kylo it seemed had bypassed his security controls and made himself at home.

Hux’s brain short circuited as he stared at the naked body in front of him trying to comprehend what he was seeing. It seemed impossibly large. Kylo smirked at him and used the force to drag him closer.

“Welcome back General.”

Hux decided he must be dreaming. Why else would Kylo be here looking like that after all?

“This is not a dream. I know you desire me.” Kylo said his voice deep and free from the distortion of his helmet. It seemed more indecent seeing him completely nude.

“So you found out.” Hux sighed realising the truth. He couldn’t see Kylo’s sabre but was sure he would feel it soon enough. “I assume you’re here to punish me.” He said hoping that Kylo would kill him quietly at least. There was no need for the entire ship to find out the embarrassing truth.

Kylo smiled at him which was unbearable because Hux knew Kylo was about to do something awful, holding him still in his force grip. Kylo brought him closer still, to the edge of the bed where Kylo sat as confidently as if it were his throne.

“I’m not here to punish you.” Kylo said his large hand cupping Hux’s cheek. He leaned in close, eyes staring intently on Hux’s lips as the distance between them shrunk. So this was it. Hux’s first kiss. First everything.

                                                                               

* * *

 

BBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Hux startled at the sound of his alarm and swore. Of course it had been a dream.

Kylo was his boss, Kylo didn’t even like him, not for years, so why would he ever come into Hux’s quarters and invade his bed? And why on Arkanis would Hux want him to?

Hux glanced at the pillow beside him and glared. Of course it was all Pillow Ky’s fault corrupting his dreams.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always adored, apologies about the dream sequence but I thought the scene was a little to ridiculous to be treated as reality. Don't get too excited I am unsure when I will next update, as my spare time is sporadic at the moment.


	9. Something Smutty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Techie/Matt following on from my new mini chapter 5, (if that doesn't interest you feel free to skip this chapter)

It didn’t take Techie long to find out Matt’s contact details. It did however take him until the next cycle to think of the perfect message to send. Something that was flirty but not to dirty or keen or stalker-ish. Techie smiled as Matt messaged him back. He kicked his heels under his desk and spun around on his spinney chair excitedly. Matt was interested, thought him funny.  Techie spent the rest of his shift messaging instead of working, not that he had any supervisors to notice. No one understood what Techie did only that it was of vital importance to the Order.

* * *

 

Techie beamed as he licked his ice cream and stared at Matt. Handsome funny Matt who had agreed to go on a date with him. It was perfect. Well almost perfect. He glanced over to his left and glared a little at Mitaka, who had answered the door when Matt came to pick him up and managed to charm his way into coming to the ice cream parlour as well. Techie cursed his anxiety which had caused him to spend an extra five minutes playing with his hair in the refresher trying to make it perfect for his date.

Mitaka smiled as he licked his mango flavoured sorbet and laughed at Matt’s joke. It was stupid of Techie to be jealous. But he was. He wanted Matt all to himself.

All of a sudden the golden ball of ice that Mitaka was eating rose up then fell from his cone, and fell onto his lap staining his uniform.  “Shit” Swore Mitaka getting up and running off to the bathroom. 

Techie frowned, surely his eyes had malfunctioned? Things didn't just float. Unless there was a problem with the gravity? He hoped not and inconspicuously touched the wood table in front of himself.

Matt smiled and moved his arm around Techie with a smile. “That was strange. Your friend is nice and all, but I’ve been dying to get you alone all afternoon. Can I kiss you?” He asked leaning in close.

Techie nodded eagerly, glad to have lost their third wheel.  He closed his eyes tasted bubble-gum ice cream from Matt’s mouth. It was awful and perfect at the same time.

* * *

 

When his comm buzzed with a call from Hux, Techie felt a little guilty declining as he sent his brother a quick message advising he was busy doing overtime to hang out. It was of course for the best as his brother would be scandalised to see him in a dark storage closet half naked as Matt pounded into him with his magnificent cock.

* * *

 

Deciding it best to keep gorgeous Matt away from the lustful eyes of Mitaka, Techie dresses himself up and invites himself over using his technical genius to open Matt’s quarters to surprise his boyfriend, only to be surprised himself when he enters the small quarters. It’s not a roommate, Techie already knew there wasn’t one. No what surprises him is that the room is absolutely crammed full of pillows, the kind he knows his brother has, all with different faces and well that explained how Matt could by him so much ice cream.

Matt’s bed is thankfully free of those kinds of pillows, giving Techie plenty of room to slip out of his yellow shirt and dungarees revealing the small black underpants underneath. Undressed he sits there excitedly waiting for Matt to return from his shift and find him, a treat ready to be discovered and devoured. 

It takes Techie a few minutes to realise he has forgotten to bring any condoms or lube. He swears softly in his mother tongue remembering he had run out of the small packets they give out fortnightly. He bites his thumb. Well. Matt probably has some. If not well frottage is good too. Techie lies back on the bed and wiggles uncomfortably. Rolling over he picks up a small black cuddly Vader doll and moves it safely away from the lovemaking area. 

He has timed it well, as a few minutes later Matt arrives, tired and maybe a little sweaty in his sexy jumpsuit but his smile is as bright as a star.  Techie looks up at him with adoringly and laments there is no ribbon on him because Matt is a treat.

Matt undresses with ease, his zip sliding down and slowly revealing the muscular godlike body hidden beneath bit by gorgeous bit. Matt keeps his glasses on and techie bites his lip as he realises Matt is not wearing any underwear. Matt doesn’t pounce like some kind of wild animal, he’s shy and courteous even though this is far from their first time.  He dims the lights and sits next to him asking permission to kiss Techie who agrees readily. His mouth is hot and his kisses addicting.

Techie straddles his thick thighs and rubs against his magnificent length. Moans as Matt calls him darling and nibbles at his neck.

It’s perfect.

Until they’re interrupted by an emergency alarm.

Damn Rebels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Matt does own the doll that Hux had wanted at the beginning of the fic. Of course he doesn’t know history or Vader, he just calls it affectionately bucket head.  
> For anyone wondering Matt is not Kylo Ren, he’s Ren’s cousin (on his father’s side) but neither have a clue. He has some force powers because I love the idea that Han had the force too (it a whole theory look it up). I have also decided I probably wont be writing anymore Techie/Matt/Mitaka because I find it difficult writing those characters although they are cute.


	10. Kisses and Sleepovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait between chapters. I got distracted by life and work and a holiday and also Good Omens. I also got a little stuck on how to end this, I hope this doesn't disappoint!

Kylo had been at a standstill for months, frustrated and unsure how to proceed with wooing Hux. He has done his best to tame the beast within, aware he had scared and scarred Hux with his violent ways before. His best behaviour wins him some small favour. Despite this, leading an Order leaves the supreme leader little time to be romantic. And so months later their relationship is still a lukewarm bath filled with something nearing friendship if not quite as bubbly.

Just as he is beginning to despair the force rewards his patience and dedication.

An invitation comes from a small yet rich planet keen to form an alliance with his order.

Kylo stares at the warm sunny beach in the holo-invite and cannot help but picture Hux in a tiny black thong relaxing with a fruity drink. He accepts the invitation without hesitation and sets about informing Hux of their trip selling him some drivel about peace, friendship and food supplies and trade deals.

Three days later and there is only one bed in the suite their hosts have generously provided. Kylo has never been felt so blessed. He looks at the large lavish heart shaped bed and takes it as a sign that the Force approves of Hux. Clearly he is the one meant to be Kylo’s future bride. Kylo sits on top of the soft silk sheets and is thankful he had decided to buy some new underwear for this trip.

“You’re creasing the sheets.” Hux grumbles standing next to the bed inspecting the large gift basket they have been gifted. He’s supposedly inspecting the room for bugs and traps or other spying devices despite Kylo’s repeated reassurances that the room is fine and safe.

It’s kind of hot, seeing Hux being so protective. It’s even more arousing seeing Hux in a short black dressing gown also of the silky expensive variety. The red head claimed it was too hot to wear anything else which was correct, since Kylo had hidden the suite’s climate controls. The robe makes Kylo feel tongue-tied and dumb.

“Stop staring at me.” Hux added his face turning pink. He had his back to Kylo and was opening a bottle of something, no doubt inspecting the quality. “I may not have your superhuman physique but I’m not going to roast in my uniform tonight because you suddenly decided you need my assistance to sign some paperwork.” He paused and made a small surprised noise. “Oh. Its strawberry flavoured. Strange.” He turned around to face Kylo and showed him a bottle of lube. “It’s some sort of liquid dessert.”  He said naively bringing the bottle over to Kylo to try.  

Kylo feels his face grow hot as he licks the sauce from Hux’s slim fingers. He nips at his fingers playfully and silently urges Hux to join him on the bed, pushing him gently with the force. Hux obeys and sets the bottle down between them on the bed.

“Oh now this is nice.” Hux says his hands feeling the bedding. “We should add this to our list of demands. We’d win wars with this I’m sure.” He says his eyes getting heavy as the last of his stimulants start to fade.

“Maybe we should sleep.” Kylo said dimming the lights.

“Mmmh.” Hux agrees sleepily, lying down and settling amongst the many fluffy pillows.

Kylo turns the lights off and is surprised to find himself being cuddled by Hux.

“You didn’t bring your pillow?” Kylo whispers in the dark surprised to have Hux all to himself.

The warm hold around Kylo’s middle tightens momentarily.

“Shit. Shit, shit, shit. You’re real. Wait. You knew?” Hux looks up at him, his panicked face barely visible in the feeble moonlight. He hits Kylo softly in the stomach. “Of you did. You’re a mind reader.” He hisses, his sleepiness replaced by anxious tension.

“I suppose you’ve told everyone I sleep with a pillow you. It’s not. I’m not. I’m not some weirdo.” He stumbles sitting up, trying to find the right words, trying to find the blade he had left in his shirt sleeve in a moment of confidence and trust. “I wouldn’t bring him on an important trip.” He says referring to the pillow.

Kylo sits up as well, and takes Hux’s hands in his holding him still. “Hush. I understand Hux. I feel it too. Our connection. You were made for me.” He says kissing Hux’s forehead. Hux relaxes into his arms and shyly kisses him back, their lips clumsily finding each other’s in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews give me life.


End file.
